Oral History of the Rise of the New Lunar Republic
by Jade Ring
Summary: On the one year anniversary of the fall of Princess Celestia, a lowly reporter seeks out the former Bearers of Harmony to interview them about the day when everything changed. Presented here are the transcripts of those interviews.


_The following report contains the collected interviews and impressions of Jade Ring's time with the former Bearers of the Elements of Harmony. These interviews took place over the place of several weeks and are not presented in any chronological order._

_/_

_(By the time I arrive at Sweet Apple Acres, preparations are well under way for the first annual Lunar Celebration, an event set to canonize the day the New Lunar Republic first rose to power. The farm's fertile soil has been quite helpful in growing Princess Luna's new Moon-Fruit Trees and the Apple Family will be providing the majority of the sweet new food to many of the major celebration hubs. Once I've explained my reason for being there, I'm lead to the farm-house. There on the porch, with a piece of straw in her mouth, is the mare I've come to interview. Her name is Applejack Apple, and she was there in Canterlot one year ago when the Shift of Power happened. The Shift has been particularly hard for farmers like the Apples. I can see the stress lines in the corners of her eyes already. I'm sure that beneath her hat are a few premature grey hairs. She oversees the workers as they harvest the Moon-Fruit with an uninterested look, but greets me cordially when we are introduced.)_

JR: Who are they?

AJ: What's that?

JR: The workers. Who are they?

AJ: Some are low rankin' soldiers. Most are criminals.

JR: Do they do good work?

AJ: As good as can be expected, I s'pose.

JR: So… I guess we should start at the beginning.

AJ: Which beginnin'? When Princess Luna escaped the moon? Or do ya mean when the army came?

JR: I believe everypony's familiar with the story of the Princess' escape. Let's start with the day you and the other Bearers of Harmony were summoned to Canterlot Castle.

AJ: T'wasn't the first time Celestia summoned us. Back then, we were what you might've called her 'secret weapons.'

JR: Like with the Discord situation?

AJ: Exactly. If there was something big happenin' in Equestria and she couldn't be bothered to get her pretty little hooves dirty, she'd call us in to do it for her. Discord, that slumbering dragon, the Smooze… all that stuff.

JR: Why couldn't she take care of it? Wasn't she just as powerful as Princess Luna?

AJ: If you believe some of us that were close to her, I'd go so far as to say she was even more powerful.

_(A farm-hand passing nearby looks over quickly, but Applejack's stern glare makes him continue by without a word.)_

AJ: I _hate_ that. You say the wrong thing, and suddenly everypony thinks you're a traitor. Just like with Twilight…

_(She pauses, collects herself, and continues.)_

AJ: Anyway…. She summoned us and we came running like the good little ponies we were supposed to be.

JR: And that's when you learned of the army?

AJ: Yes. That's when we first heard about the army.

_(The Carousel Boutique now sits colorless and dull under the ever-present moon. The only signs of life are the vibrant lights from within. The rest of Ponyville sits silent and abandoned. Most buildings are boarded up already. I enter the Boutique and find the Republic's best known stylist and clothes designer. Her back is to me and she seems to be hard at work on something. I try to introduce myself, but she shushes me without turning around. After a few more minutes, she exhales in relief and faces me. I admit I'm caught off guard by her beauty. Her portrait can be seen in more than two dozen shops across Equestria, but none are able to capture the essence that is Rarity. I introduce myself and she asks me to sit at a nearby table. She busies herself in the next room and returns with a tray of cakes and tea. After serving me and herself, we commence the interview.)_

JR: Miss Rarity…

R: Such wonderful manners! Please just call me Rarity.

JR: Of course. I'm sorry to disturb you. You seemed to be engrossed in making something…

R: Just another redesign of Princess Luna's dress for the upcoming Gala.

JR: But the Lunar Celebration Ball's not for another week.

R: No, silly, not the Lunar Celebration Ball. The Las Pegasus Graduation Gala.

JR: But why would the Princess want to attend that?

R: Princess Luna has always been sore that she missed so many functions while her sister was ruler. So she makes it a point to attend every ball, gala, and party in Equestria. _(Sigh)_ And she must have a new dress for every…single… one of them.

JR: You must be paid handsomely.

R: Oh to be sure, darling. The work is not the issue. The problem is that there's just only so many designs one can make with blue, black, and silver.

JR: Ah, I could see how that could become a problem. So, Rarity… what can you tell me about the day you were told of the army?

R: Goodness, it has been a year already, hasn't it? Well, let's see… the girls and myself were summoned to Canterlot Castle by Princ… uh, by the _former_ Princess Celestia. She showed us a communique she'd received informing her of the approach of an army. The army, she told us, was ten thousand strong.

JR: Did she tell you about the pony leading the army?

R: Of course. General Black Bolt was his name. A direct descendant of General Hurricane, I believe.

JR: The Pegasus that helped found Equestria?

R: Yes. He lead the army, but that wasn't what troubled Celestia.

JR: It was their banner, wasn't it?

R: Yes. They flew a banner of black cloth. Emblazoned on it was the horn of a Unicorn, the wings of a Pegasus, and a crescent moon.

JR: Sounds familiar.

R: As well it should. That same banner now flies as Equestria's flag.

_(For the first time since starting this assignment, I am afraid. Much fear is heaped on the name of the Shadowbolts, the Republic's elite force of Pegasi. They strike without fear or mercy, and nopony has ever escaped them. None are feared more so than their commander, a blue mare with a rainbow striped mane. In the old days, rainbows were things of beauty and wonder. Now, the sign of a rainbow is a thing of horror. It means that you, or somepony close to you, is about to be arrested by Commander Rainbow Dash. It's a shame, really. It's the only rainbow you'll see these days.)_

RD: You seem nervous.

JR: Should I not be?

RD: Not if you have nothing to hide. Why are you writing this?

JR: So future generations can…

RD: Don't give me that. Why are you really writing this?

JR: …you already know, don't you?

RD: I have my suspicions. But then these days you have to be suspicious of everypony. Now, what do you want to know? You're wasting my time.

JR: What can you tell me about the day Celestia informed you and the other Bearers of Harmony about the Lunar Army?

RD: She was upset. And scared.

JR: That was unusual?

RD: Celestia was Equestria's sole ruler for a millennium. You _can't_ show fear in that position.

JR: But this day she did.

RD: Yes. I'd never seen her so frightened, but I can understand why. Here was a threat she had never faced before. This wasn't some all-powerful master of chaos or a simple dragon. This was an army of thousands of ponies dedicated to one thing and one thing alone; removing her from the throne and placing her sister upon it.

JR: What did she command you to do?

RD: She wanted us to travel out to their location before they reached Canterlot's surrounding area. Once there, she wanted us to use the Elements of Harmony to seal the entire army in stone.

JR: Like Discord.

RD: Like everypony that Celestia ever deemed a threat.

JR: You're referring to the first days of the Republic, when Princess Luna touched all the statues in the Royal Gardens and revealed them all to be innocent ponies that had…

RD: …simply raised their voices against Celestia, yes. I'll give Princess Luna this; at least she doesn't seal ponies in stone.

JR: Yes, but is death really that much better?

_(Her gaze pierces me even through her goggles, and I change the subject quickly.)_

JR: Who was the first pony to say 'no?'

RD: Twilight Sparkle.

JR: Really?

RD: I know. The propaganda pieces don't mention that part. I was so proud of her that day. I wonder how I would've felt if I had known that I would be arresting her six months later.

JR: You talk as though you've always been on the Republic's side.

RD: What are you implying?

JR: Nothing. Simply saying that in the first days, you fought for Celestia. Why the change of heart?

RD: …I hate losing. I wasn't going to be caught dead on the losing side.

_(The rock farm lies on the outskirts of Equestria, and it takes me a few days and several different modes of transportation to get there. There is nothing but flat land and piles of rocks as far as the eye can see. Before me is a simple farm-house, not too dissimilar from the one on Sweet Apple Acres. The door opens as I approach and a pink Earth pony comes out. Her mane is long and perfectly straight, hanging down about her face like a curtain hiding her from the world. She doesn't even acknowledge me as I approach her. She just gets back to piling rocks. So begins my conversation with Pinkie Pie.)_

JR: Truth be told, I never understood the logic of rock-farming.

PP: Not many ponies do. It's necessary though.

JR: Why?

PP: …I dunno.

_(She giggles lightly, and then returns to being somber.)_

PP: You want to know about that day. The day the smiling stopped.

JR: I don't see it like that. Lots of ponies still smile. I still smile. See?

PP: There's more to a smile than just muscle movements in your face. A lot of ponies have forgotten that since it happened.

JR: What happened after Twilight Sparkle told Celestia 'no?'

PP: She hit her.

JR: Twilight hit Celestia?

PP: Nope. Celestia hit Twilight. Real hard, too. Knocked her back a good four feet. She had that hoof-print on her face for a week.

JR: I take it that had never happened before.

PP: Are you kidding? Celestia and Twilight were closer than all the rest of us in our circle of friends. I had never seen Celestia like that. So much rage and fear…

_(She shudders visibly.)_

JR: What happened next?

PP: She was either gonna hit Twilight again or zap her. I can't remember which. That's when Princess Luna showed up.

JR: And?

PP: She shot out a blast of magic that tied Celestia to her throne. While Celestia's sitting there, struggling and screaming to be set free, Princess Luna read the note about the army.

JR: She hadn't been made aware of the army already?

PP: Uh uh. That was the first time she'd heard about it.

JR: What was her reaction?

PP: Back then, I thought she was panicking. It wasn't until months later that I realized what she was actually feeling.

JR: Which was?

PP: _Excitement_.

_(I'm lead by a rabbit deeper and deeper into the Everfree forest. We've been walking for miles, and I'm about ready to head back when we break through into a clearing. I'm blinded by what I think is sunlight, but it is in fact just thousands of fire-flies. They're illuminating a small meadow in which all manner of small baby animals are cavorting. In the midst of them is the pony I came to see. She hovers over them like a protective mother and smiles warmly down. For the first time, I am struck by what Pinkie Pie meant about smiles. Even after all she's been through, Fluttershy is still smiling.)_

JR: Thank you for meeting with me.

FS: It's no trouble, really.

JR: So, you've been in hiding since it all happened?

FS: Mmm-hmm. As soon as I was able, I bolted from the castle and to my cottage. I got what I needed and… well, here I am. To tell you the truth, I wanted to run away as soon as Celestia hit Twilight.

JR: But you didn't. Why?

FS: Sometimes, you just have to stand by your friends.

JR: Were you standing by your friends when you ran away and hid in the forest?

_(She's hurt by my words. She's starting to cry.)_

JR: I'm sorry.

FS: No. No, you're right. You're absolutely right. I was just so scared…

JR: After Princess Luna read the note, what happened?

FS: She released Celestia. Celestia didn't even say anything. She just ran out just as fast as she could. Poor thing was so beside herself that she didn't even teleport. Didn't fly, either.

JR: Princess Luna followed her?

FS: No. Not at first, anyway. She stayed with us and told us to watch the perimeter. We were there for hours, and to tell the truth, I was getting a bit sleepy…

JR: When did you notice that Princess Luna was gone?

FS: Right before the army came in sight.

JR: What was it like when you saw them?

FS: We heard them first. You could hear them miles away. It sounded like hundreds of thousands of hooves marching in perfect time. _Then_ we saw them. They looked like a black line that stretched the entire horizon. The closer they got, they started to look like a great black blanket stretching and smothering everything in their path. It was the most frightening thing I had ever seen. Until…

JR: Until…?

FS: Until later that night.

JR: We'll get to that. What happened next?

FS: The shield came down; a great golden curtain of energy that domed off Canterlot and the surrounding area. It was Celestia. She was using all of her power to protect us from what was coming.

JR: That was her downfall, wasn't it?

FS: No. Her downfall was the moment she didn't send Luna back to the moon when she had the chance.

_(As she says these words, I can see a visible change in her body language. Perhaps this Pegasus isn't so weak after all…)_

_(A bag is placed on my head and I'm lead deep into the catacombs beneath Canterlot castle. My escorts are two Shadowbolts-in-training, both adolescents barely out of childhood. Their orders are to deliver me to the cell I'm seeking, allow me to conduct my interview, then spirit me back the same way. All around me I can hear the sounds of misery and pain. Prisoners are tortured for information or simply left to mull over their crimes. I hear a mother crying out for her foal. The sounds fade as I am lead deeper and deeper into the mountain. The heat is rising, and my heart catches in my throat. I must be in the prison of the dragon called Spike. I hear his vengeful roar before it is silenced by another forced feeding of gems to keep him large. His fire is harvested for use as a weapon and as an energy source. Soon, the heat fades as well. After what feels like miles, my hood is removed… and there she is; Twilight Sparkle, the first traitor to the New Lunar Republic. Her body is withered from the pain of torture and the toll of starvation, but her eyes are just as bright and filled with an inner fire as they were before the Shift. She is encased in a cell of pure diamond, enchanted to block her magic.)_

JR: Twilight Sparkle. I'm…

TS: I know who you are.

JR: Yes, I suppose you do. Then you know why I'm here.

TS: Ask your questions, but be quick please. I'm reading.

JR: But there's no book…

TS: I cast a spell that put the contents of every book in my library inside my mind before I was arrested.

JR: Sounds like a good way to pass the time.

TS: Too good. This is my third time reading through it.

JR: I was wondering what you could tell me about the First Lunar Army.

TS: Are you referring to the army that marched on us that day? Or the very first army, from a thousand years ago?

JR: What do you know about that second one?

TS: The soldiers of the invading army were descendants of the original Lunar Army, founded by Luna one thousand years ago in her original bid to take the throne.

_(One of the Shadowbolts, an adolescent orange Pegasus, taps the cell with a hoof. She reminds Twilight that it's PRINCESS Luna. Twilight laughs.)_

TS: Please, Scootaloo… I can call her whatever I please. What more can she do to me? Now, where was I?

JR: The original army?

TS: Yes. Thank you. One thousand years ago, Princess Luna travelled to the very borders of Equestria to found an army with which to seize the throne. She found many tribes that had never seen an Alicorn like her before, most of which didn't even speak the Equestrian common tongue. They didn't understand what 'Luna' meant, but they did recognize that she could move the moon. That _terrified_ them. They called her 'Nightmare Moon.'

JR: A name she kept for a time.

TS: Yes, but that's neither here nor there. She united these tribes into an army and told them to march on Equestria when she sent them the signal.

JR: But she never sent it.

TS: Because she was sent to the moon. The army waited for over a millennium until word finally reached them that their Nightmare Moon had returned. United under General Black Bolt, they marched for Canterlot.

JR: You've said in the past that Princess Luna was always planning on seizing the throne from Celestia. Did she just forget that she had an entire army at her disposal?

TS: I don't think she forgot. I do think she was surprised that they were still around, and that they were still loyal to her.

JR: I've interviewed all the other Bearers of Harmony, and all the stories come to one point; Celestia raised the shield and Princess Luna went to follow her and check on her.

_(Twilight snorts.)_

JR: I forgot. You don't believe she went to check on her.

TS: You've read my book?

JR: You're referring to 'the Fall of the Solar Kingdom?'

TS: Yes.

JR: I have, but it makes no sense. Even if that's what really happened, how could you possibly know?

TS: When Princess Celestia struck me, she did something that combined our magics. When Luna entered Princess Celestia's chamber, I could see everything through Princess Celestia's eyes, hear everything through her ears…

JR: So you stick by what you've said in the past?

TS: That Luna murdered Princess Celestia in cold blood? Absolutely.

_(The following is an excerpt from 'the Fall of the Solar Kingdom' by Twilight Sparkle. Only two copies remain in existence; one in the Royal Archives and the other in a top-secret location. Following it's publishing, Twilight Sparkle was arrested and charged with high treason. All other copies of the book were destroyed.)_

Princess Celestia, straining from the burden of all the power she was using, looked up as her sister entered the chamber. "Sister…" she managed weakly.

"Shhh." Princess Luna replied, kneeling before her elder sister. "What you're doing, sister… It must be _killing_ you."

Celestia tried to laugh, but the sound would not come from her dried throat. "It may very well be. Luna, this may be the day that I have feared for so long."

"Don't talk like that, Celestia! Canterlot will not fall! Not today, not ever!" Luna boasted, standing tall once again and allowing her power to flare up around her.

"This I know, little sister. The day I have long feared is the day where my throne would pass to you."

Luna's bravado faltered, and she seemed to shrink in to herself. "Why would you fear…" An age old anger suddenly flared in her breast and she stood. Her eyes glowed an ethereal white. "After all the apologizing, all the good deeds, all the _SUBSERVIENCE_ to you… _YOU STILL FEAR ME_?"

"Sister, you misunderstand…"

"THEN EXPLAIN IT TO ME, CELESTIA!"

Celestia's legs gave out and she crumpled to the floor. The beam of energy coming from her horn never faltered. "I wanted… I wanted to protect you."

"Protect me? From what?"

"From the throne itself."

Luna's rage faded and she lay down before her sister so they were at eye level. "I don't…"

"Luna, the throne is more than you can imagine. The responsibilities are enormous. I shouldered them all so you could have the chance at a normal life. A family. Children."

"I…I never realized…"

"But even in that regard, I have failed you. I have always failed you, sister. Forgive me, for all I have done. I beg you, please forgive me." Celestia's eyes began to drip.

Luna reached out a hoof and brushed a tear from Celestia's face. "There's nothing to forgive, sister."

Celestia sighed heavily. "I haven't the strength, but… take it. Take my crown. And the throne with it."

"Celestia…"

"Take it. Take it and do as you will with it."

Luna's horn lit and the golden crown lifted from Celestia's head. She looked smaller without it. Weaker.

"I love you, sister." Celestia closed her eyes to focus more energy into keeping the dome strong.

"And I love you, my sister." Luna whispered, raising the crown higher into the air. She turned it, said a silent prayer, and brought it down.

/

I wasn't sure what happened next. The girls and I watched as the dome began to crack and fall. It was like we were in a giant egg watching from the inside as it hatched. The energy dissolved as soon as it touched the ground. In a matter of seconds, the great barrier was nothing but empty air.

"Fluttershy, come on! There's something wrong with the princess!" I cried, shaking off my vision of the sister princesses and hugging my friend close to me. Many ponies have asked me since then why of all my friends did I bring Fluttershy. The answer is simple; I brought Fluttershy because she was the most adept at healing.

I knew that Princess Celestia would need healing if we got there in time.

I closed my eyes and focused on the inner sanctum where I knew the princess to be. Fluttershy squeaked as the light consumed us and we were teleported there in an instant.

What I saw will stay with me to the end of my days.

Fluttershy took one look, screamed in terror, and flew away the fastest I'd ever seen her move. I never saw her again.

Princess Luna sat before the altar that Princess Celestia herself had been occupying. Her sister's broken body lay behind her, unmoving and without life. Atop Luna's head sat the crown of Equestria, still dripping with Celestia's blood.

The look in her eyes chilled me to the bone; self-satisfaction and pride.

"Inform the guards that we will be having guests." She told me in voice soaked in pleasure. "About ten thousand of them."

_(Applejack and I take a walk through the Moon-Fruit orchard. Every now and then she points out a worker she once knew before the Shift. She says the broken mare pulling one of the carts was once Ponyville's school-teacher. She was arrested for spreading rebellious ideas. Nearby is an adolescent purple unicorn, sitting and scratching at the dying grass. Applejack chides the child gently to continue working. The girl looks at us with the saddest eyes I've ever seen and continues on her way. Applejack says that the girl's mother was taken away and never seen again. I ask the reason, and she merely notes that the mother was 'different.')_

AJ: There was some fightin' in those first few days. A lot of us refused to go down without a fight. I remember me and Dash charging straight on into the fray, side by side, straight into the thick of the army…

JR: When did you surrender?

AJ: We didn't _surrender_! The fightin' just… died down. Princess Luna commended us for our spirit an assured us that we'd be rewarded. She made Dash one of her commanders. That's the last time I saw her.

JR: And the others?

AJ: I kept in contact with Twilight until she was arrested. Fluttershy disappeared into the Everfree Forest. Pinkie Pie went back to her family's rock farm. I think Rarity is still in Ponyville, makin' dresses for Princess Luna.

JR: I've gathered that you're not pleased with how things are since the Shift.

AJ: Do I have a reason to be?

JR: You're the chief provider of Moon-Fruit in the Republic. Your family is now one of the richest in Equestria.

AJ: Let me show you something.

_(She leads me up a hill and stops at the peak. I stand beside her and look out in the distance. Beneath the moon-light are the remains of the old apple orchard. The trees are withered and dying from lack of sun. The ground is littered with rotting apples.)_

AJ: _That_ will be the legacy of the New Lunar Republic, Jade Ring. Death where there once was life. All the Moon-Fruit in the world won't be enough to replace all these dead apples.

JR: That's…

AJ: We're not meant to eat nothin' but Moon-Fruit! Since the beginnin' of time, ponies have subsisted on apples, grass, hay…

JR: But there's still plenty of hay, thanks to the prolonging spells!

AJ: But only enough to last another thirty years or so. Sooner or later, all we're gonna have is Moon-Fruit. And that's not all. Have you noticed something about most ponies? About yourself?

JR: I'm not sure what you mean…

AJ: Fruits and vegetables aren't the only things that need the sun to live, Jade. We all do. We're starting to shrivel. Our bodies are changin,' and not for the positive. In a few years… we won't even recognize ourselves.

_(She's silent for a few minutes. Then she sighs.)_

AJ: I've kept my mouth shut for all this time so they wouldn't take my farm. It's all my family has. Especially since it's down to just me and Applebloom.

JR: Your brother…?

AJ: We haven't heard from Big Mac in eight months.

JR: Where do suppose he is?

AJ: Don't know. A girl can hope though. I hope that he's safe, far from here.

JR: I think I'm just about done here. Any final comments?

AJ: Just that I'll be glad to see the sun again.

JR: You sound pretty sure that it's going to be rising again.

AJ: Oh, I am. And I can honestly say that it's gonna be sooner than you think.

_(My chat with Rarity goes on for a while, covering all manner of subjects. After sharing a laugh about the Shadowbolt's uniforms, I notice the time and begin to leave.)_

R: Oh, must you go? I so rarely get company.

JR: Something I just don't understand. You're wonderful company, Rarity.

R: A compliment I will take over a thousand royal thank yous.

JR: Why's that?

R: After so many, they all start to sound the same; disingenuous.

_(She holds the door before I leave.)_

JR: Yes?

R: I know why you're _really_ here.

JR: Is that so?

R: Yes. Tell her I said something, will you?

JR: Her?

R: Twilight Sparkle, of course. Tell her this; tell her… we're ready.

JR: What's ready?

R: There are ears everywhere, darling. Let's just say that dresses aren't the only thing I'm going to be generous with.

_(I've followed Commander Dash as she goes about her duties, checking up on posts and making sure that they're still attentive. She hasn't said a word to me for the entire time.)_

JR: Keeping security tight?

RD: Have to. Ever since the assassination.

JR: Is it necessary? Surely Princess Luna could repel any attacker?

RD: There are other things to be afraid of than blunt force. The Princess has felt the power of the Elements of Harmony before.

JR: Strange…

RD: What?

JR: If Princess Luna was afraid of the Elements of Harmony, why would she trust you of all ponies so implicitly? Aren't you…

RD: This interview is over.

JR: So, does that mean…

RD: _Leave._

JR: But you said you knew my true purpose. If you are so loyal to the Princess, shouldn't you…

RD: Let's get one thing straight. I am loyal to Princess Luna, I salute the banner of the New Lunar Republic, and I proudly wear the uniform of the Shadowbolts. If you ever question my loyalty again, I'll have you thrown into Spike's dungeon to roast for eternity. _IS THAT CLEAR_?

JR: … as crystal.

RD: I am loyal to the Republic, Mr. Jade Ring, but… but some loyalties go deeper than others.

_(The day's rock-farming seems to be at an end. Pinkie Pie pushes one last pebble slightly to the right, then makes for the house.)_

PP: I hope you got the answers you needed.

JR: I did. Thank you.

PP: Have a nice day… uh… night… or…. You know what I mean.

JR: Pinkie! One last question.

PP: Hmm?

JR: What if I told you that something's going to happen soon? Something that'll make everypony smile again? For real, this time.

PP: What do you mean?

JR: Never mind that. What would you say if I told you that?

_(Without warning, her hair puffs out into an unruly puff of frizzy pink. She rushes over to me and plants a big sloppy kiss on my cheek.)_

PP: I'd say that maybe there'd be a reason to laugh again!

_(Fluttershy has finally finished tucking all the baby animals into bed. Angel taps his foot impatiently next to me, waiting for the go-ahead to return me to where he found me.)_

JR: There's just one last thing I'd like to know.

FS: What's that?

JR: Doesn't it strike you as odd? The way General Black Bolt was killed, I mean?

FS: How do you mean?

JR: Well, nopony knew that he was allergic to bee-stings. Nopony could have known. Unless…

FS: Unless?

JR: Unless that pony could talk to bees.

_(She turns to me, and there's something in her eyes I didn't see at first. It is a detached coldness. It's clear that the crying earlier was an act.)_

FS: Every war has casualties, Mr. Ring.

JR: Are we at war?

FS: Some of us are. Not all of us are willing sheep. Some of us are still willing to fight. But, if everything goes according to plan, we won't have to fight for very much longer.

JR: What happened to you, Fluttershy? What made you this way?

FS: This is a _war_, Jade Ring. And in war, kindness only goes so far.

_(The Shadowbolts escorting me tap me on the shoulder and indicate that I should wrap things up.)_

TS: Have to go?

JR: Yes. Any final comments?

TS: Yes. Are you planning on publishing this?

JR: I can assure you that the right eyes will see it.

TS: Then send a message from me. Tell everypony outside that the time is almost here. Tell them that all their months of suffering are almost at an end. Tell them that…

_(One of the Shadowbolts kicks the cell, shutting Twilight up.)_

TS: …General Black Bolt is dead, isn't he?

JR: Yes.

TS: Good. That means the job's half over.

JR: If you're planning a coup, how are you so sure it'll work?

TS: Because it's all about friendship, Jade. Friendship is the most powerful magic of all. I didn't know that once, but before the end, Princess Luna will know. I promise you that.

_The following has come to pass since this report was published._

_The attempt on Princess Luna's life at the Lunar Celebration Ball failed. Thanks to several sources, the multi-pronged poison attack was repelled successfully. The perpetrators have all been arrested, tried, convicted, and in several cases already executed._

_Applejack Apple was arrested following the attempted coup for her role in poisoning the Lunar Celebration Ball's Moon-Fruit. She has been convicted of high treason and is set to be executed. Sweet Apple Acres has been seized by the Republic and is now being run by royal overseers. Applebloom Apple still remains on the farm… as a worker. The Apple's farm-house has been razed for more Moon-Fruit trees. Big Macintosh Apple's whereabouts remain unknown._

_Rarity was arrested following the attempted coup for her role in sewing dozens of poisoned needles into Princess Luna's dress. She has been convicted of high treason and is set to be executed. Princess Luna's dress-making is now handled by a team of seamstresses and tailors locked inside Canterlot Castle. The Carousel Boutique has been boarded up and is set for demolition with the rest of Ponyville._

_Commander Rainbow Dash of the Shadowbolts was arrested and charged with high treason for sedition. However, she proclaimed her innocence and insisted that she was one of the sources that saved Princess Luna's life. She will soon have the chance to show how loyal she really is; she has been put in charge of the executions of Twilight Sparkle, Applejack Apple, and Rarity._

_Pinkimina Diane 'Pinkie' Pie was charged with high treason for sedition, but not arrested due to her being so far outside of the Republic's main dominion. Instead, she has been informed of her formal expulsion from Equestria and will live the rest of her days in exile. She has not replied to her charges._

_Fluttershy was charged with high treason for the assassination of General Black Bolt, but disappeared deeper into the Everfree Forest before she could be captured. Her luck may soon run out, however, as the Republic is currently deliberating a controversial 'Ever-burn' plan. Should the plan pass, the forest will be burned to ashes._

_Twilight Sparkle's execution date has finally been decided. She maintains her story as absolute truth and that the Republic's days are numbered. Her face and name have already been adopted by several known rebellion groups. After her death, she will likely be seen as a martyr._

_Jade Ring received medals, awards, and commendations for his services in stopping the assassination of Princess Luna. He was named a Protector of the Republic and given a seat on the Royal Council._

_He remains a loyal servant to the New Lunar Republic._

_Luna Nobis Providet_


End file.
